


The First Time

by JordannaMorgan



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordannaMorgan/pseuds/JordannaMorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has his doubts about what Logan is getting him into…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The First Time  
> Author: Jordanna Morgan  
> Archive Rights: Please request the author's consent.  
> Rating/Warnings: G.  
> Characters: Kurt and Logan.  
> Setting: General.  
> Summary: Kurt has his doubts about what Logan is getting him into…  
> Disclaimer: Marvel and Fox create the characters that sell. Not me.  
> Notes: A friend of mine once took part in a challenge to write all-dialogue pieces that involved one or more blue mutants. Inspired by the drabbles she wrote, I created this hundred-word snippet.

"I’m not sure of this, Logan."

"That was my first reaction. Trust me, you’ll get used to it."

"But it’s so uncomfortable."

"Yeah, well… _OW_! Hey, watch that tail, bub!"

"Sorry."

"Can you breathe okay?"

"Yes. I think so. _Ouch_."

"It wouldn’t hurt if you’d hold still already."

"At the moment, I couldn’t move unless I teleported."

"Come on, it’s not that bad. You just need some practice."

"A _lot_ of practice."

"Hey. If I can do it, you can too."

"But is this really necessary?"

"’Fraid so, Kurt. If you wanna be an X-Man—you’ve gotta wear the uniform."

* * *

© 2003 Jordanna Morgan


End file.
